


This isn't Baywatch

by wolfshin



Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [1]
Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dick Licking Because Mouth is Too Small For Blow Jobs, Lifeguard Wolfgang, M/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfshin/pseuds/wolfshin
Summary: Day 3 of Wolfshin Week: Modern AUWhere Wolfgang is a hot lifeguard and Shin is embarrassingly attracted to him.
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067996
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	This isn't Baywatch

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! I hope you all enjoy. I enjoyed writing for this one a lot. 
> 
> Happy WolfShin week!

Shin always hated the heat, in fact, he hated summer in general, he prefers the coldness that winter brings much more. 

However, he liked summer when a particular golden-haired lifeguard was on duty, and he was at war with himself for it. Working at the rental station for the beach was one of the best options for summer work that could still be flexible with his schedule, but he never expected to develop a crush while working there. 

"Soohyuk, your shift is over," Shin's manager's voice brings him out of his daze. "Unless you wanted to pick up a few extra hours?" Shin had plans tonight, he was supposed to go over to Sys' for their weekly bonding time that his friend required of him, but that lifeguard's shift just started. 

"I will stay, but I need a few minutes to take care of a few matters." Shin never gets any signal inside of the booth, so he walks off in a different direction in search of some. He finds a signal and sends off a text to Sys. 

**_Shin: Sorry, I won't be able to make it tonight, my boss needed me to pick up a few more hours._ **

**_Sys: you better make it up to me later :(_ **

Shin pockets his phone and starts to walk back towards the direction of the rental booth. Shin is almost back when he loses his footing in the sand and starts to fall forward, he closes his eyes and waits to hit the ground, but the ground never comes. 

"Woah, are you alright?" A deeper voice says, he notices his entire body is encased in warmth. Shin slowly opens his eyes and lifts his head to see the golden-haired lifeguard staring at him in concern—he feels faint. The lifeguard steadies him back on his feet and then steps back, Shin immediately misses his warmth.

“I am alright.” Shin busies his hands brushing off the imaginary dust from his clothes. 

“Good,” The lifeguard just stands in place and stares for several seconds, Shin starts to get nervous under his gaze. “Sorry, I was just thinking about how I know you.”

“You know me?” Shin asks, confused. The lifeguard’s eyes widen briefly before he seems to find his composure once more. 

“I meant–uh, I know you because I see you working,” The lifeguard brings his hand to his own head to scratch it nervously. “Sorry, that was weird. I'm Wolfgang.” He reaches out his hand. 

“I'm Soohyuk, but most people call me Shin,” Shin grabs his hand and shakes it briefly before pulling it away—his stomach flutters. 

“Is it special if I am one of the few that calls you Soohyuk?” Wolfgang asks with a cheeky grin. Shin wants to melt, and not because of the heat. 

“Call me whatever you want,” Is what Shin’s brain seems to think is a suitable response. Wolfgang eyes him curiously before breaking out laughing. 

“I'll keep that in mind, Soohyuk.” He winks at him before breaking off into a backwards jog—Shin’s gaze goes to his chest. “I have to go back to work, but I hope to see you around? What time are you off?” Shin has to forcefully peel his eyes from the way his chest muscles move from the jog to finally look him in the eye and respond. 

“Seven.” 

  
  


“I am also off at seven, would you maybe want to spend some time with me later?” Wolfgang looks hopeful, he has to agree just so he doesn't have to crush his hopes. 

“That sounds fine.” Wolfgang’s grin is infectious—Shin smiles slightly. 

  
  


“See ya then, Soohyuk.” Shin definitely doesn't watch the way the muscles in his back move as he jogs away. 

He is fucked. 

______

The hours drag on after that. Shin can't keep himself from watching the clock at every chance he gets. His nerves feel like they are exploding because Wolfgang keeps looking over at the rental booth. They both keep staring and he doesn't know how much longer he can last with all of this tension. He wonders if Wolfgang sees what they are doing tonight as a date—he shivers. 

When the clock finally hits seven he clocks out and locks up the booth before nervously making his way to the lifeguard stand. Wolfgang must be finishing up as well since he is now wearing a tight black shirt. Shin thinks it was easier seeing him shirtless. 

“Soohyuk, I was just about to come and find you.” Wolfgang is wearing his megawatt smile and Shin cannot handle the brightness of it—he looks away. 

“So,” Shin nervously plays with his thumbs, “what are we doing?” 

“I was thinking we could go grab food at this amazing shack up the beach and take it to go?” Wolfgang looks hesitant, like he isn't sure if his idea is good or not. Shin finds it cute that he wants reassurance. 

“That sounds wonderful.” Wolfgang beams. 

_______

The walk to the restaurant was quiet. 

The tension between them was almost unbearable for Shin, he avoids looking at Wolfgang the whole time. 

“We are here,” Wolfgang walks up to the door and makes a gesture for him to walk through first. “After you.” 

Shin never really went to places like this, he preferred all of his local eateries he frequented closer to the city, but the dim lighting from the shack looked good on Wolfgang—this was his new favorite place. 

Wolfgang hands him a menu with a smile, “Get whatever you want, it's on me.” Shin is a sucker for that smile and he knows he is not breaking free of the trance it puts him in anytime soon. 

They have trouble choosing, so they both decide to get something they both liked so they could share. 

_____

Wolfgang tells him he has the perfect spot for them to eat, Shin didn't realize how hungry he was until he could smell the delicious food that they were carrying along with them in the bag. They walk for nearly twenty minutes before Wolfgang starts to slow his pace, they eventually reach a spot underneath one of the less frequented piers of the beach. Wolfgang must have already had a moment to set this up, because there is a small blanket and lantern waiting for them. 

Shin starts to think maybe this is a date. 

“Do you like it?” Wolfgang asks. 

“It is quite nice.” Shin takes his seat on the blanket and Wolfgang follows after him. 

They eat in silence for several minutes before Shin decides to finally break it. “I have never been to this side of the beach before.” Wolfgang looks startled by the breaking of the silence and appears to chew the food in his mouth faster to be able to respond. 

“No one ever comes here, I wanted to be alone with you,” Wolfgang’s eyes widened in horror. “I just mean–uh, get you alone because I didn't want any distractions, not that I planned to do anything weird!” Shin’s face heats up. 

“I didn't find it weird, but it is nice how empty it is here.” The only issue is the cold breeze that the ocean brings at night—he shivers. Shin then hears Wolfgang curse under his breath. 

“I didn't even think of the breeze, are you incredibly cold?” Wolfgang’s gaze is worried. 

“It is only a little chilly, do not worry about me.” Shin places his cold hands between his knees in an effort to warm them. 

Wolfgang looks distressed, his mouth opening to form words before quickly shutting it once more for several minutes before he actually speaks, “I could huddle a little closer? So we could share some of my body heat?” A red blush breaks out into his face and ears, Shin has to bite his lip to keep himself from groaning. “I have been told that I am a giant heater.” 

“You huddle with anyone then?” The teasing tone feels weird in his mouth, Shin is not big on teasing others, he is usually the one being teased. Wolfgang laughs. 

“Definitely not,” Wolfgang finally moves closer until Shin can feel the heat radiating from his body, a giant heater was an accurate description. “Are you warmer yet?” Shin can feel his breath brush his ear, he doesn't think he would be able to respond, so he just nods. 

The food is forgotten and they spend the rest of the night talking about little bits of themselves. Shin learns that Wolfgang only lifeguards to pay for his schooling, he learns that Wolfgang rents an apartment near the city with his brother, he then learns the heartbreaking fact that Wolfgang’s mother had passed away when he was a child. Shin tells him bits about himself as well; he tells him how he is a lot closer to his mother than his father, how he lives on his own, and about his friend Sys who is always there to make sure he eats and takes care of himself. 

Shin thinks it is silly to fall in love after just one night, but he can't stop the way his heart flutters whenever Wolfgang is near. 

______

“So, you blew me off to go have a romantic night with a hot lifeguard?” Sys looks scandalized. Shin had invited him over after ditching him the night before, Sys showed up at nearly eight am. 

Wolfgang had driven him back to his apartment in the city after their date,  _ even though he still isn't certain it was a date _ , and had been a perfect gentleman when wishing him goodnight. He was a little disappointed that they didn't kiss even just a little, but they had agreed to go out tonight again

“That is ridiculous,” Shin blushes. “It wasn't romantic at all.” 

“You said he took you to an empty place on the beach with food and a blanket, and that you huddled together for warmth. I think that's how all my super naughty fantasies start.” Shin can not handle some of the things Sys says to him sometimes, but he still loves his friend dearly. Even if his friend doesn't know how much is too much when it comes to sharing. “Did you kiss?”

Shin splutters, “We did not kiss, we barely even touched.” Shin fixes his gaze on his hands in his lap, he knows he is blushing too much now. 

“Don't sound too disappointed,” Sys teases. “You said you are seeing each other tonight too. He probably just wanted to feel you out and see if you both connected. and it sounds like you did.” 

“Does it really sound like it?” Shin asks and then immediately regrets it when Sys grins. 

“It does. Now, what are you going to wear?” 

_____

After arguing with Sys for hours on what he should wear he gets away with just a simple shirt with a nice pair of jeans. Shin also chooses shoes meant for walking the beach, just to prepare for if Wolfgang takes him there again. 

It proves to be a good idea when Wolfgang pulls into the parking lot of the beach once more. 

“Sorry, about taking you to the beach again. I just want to be alone with you and this is the only place I can think of,” Wolfgang gets out and rushes around to his door to open it, he extends a hand to help Shin out. “I hope this is okay?” 

“I like the beach,” Shin knows he is mostly lying. He hates the beach, but Wolfgang didn't need to know that. “It is nice to get away from people.” Shin always hated being surrounded by a lot of people, he feels like he cannot concentrate when he is surrounded, that's why he prefers the comfort of solitude. 

______

It is much warmer tonight than it was the previous night. Shin feels as if the jeans were too much with how the heat still lingers even after sunset. They walk for nearly twenty minutes before Wolfgang brings him to a section of the beach he has never seen before. The sand looks almost untouched, this must be one of the parts that no one goes to, especially at night. 

“What are we doing here?” Shin is curious, Wolfgang has a bag draped over his shoulder and he wonders if it has another blanket for them to sit on. 

“Uh,” Wolfgang breathes nervously, “we are going to swim.” Shin is stunned for nearly ten seconds before he starts shaking his head no. 

“Swim? I do not have anything to wear for that.” Wolfgang reaches into his bag and pulls out a larger beach towel and drapes it on the ground. 

“Then you don't have to swim, but I am going to swim.” Wolfgang starts a jog towards the water—Shin panics that he is going to jump in fully clothed, but then Wolfgang starts to strip. Oh. 

“What–what are you doing?” Shin yells. He knows he must be as red as a tomato. 

“Did you think I was going to jump in clothed?” Wolfgang already discarded his shirt then he starts to work on removing his pants. “You can look away if you do not want to watch.” He meets Shin’s eyes for a brief second and winks. 

“I–I–” Shin can't form any coherent words, but he doesn't look away. 

“I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I just want to go for a swim. You don't have to join.” Shin forces himself to look away and Wolfgang starts to remove his underwear, but not before getting a quick glance at his bare ass. He hates himself for drooling. “The water is amazing!” He hears Wolfgang yell out, Shin looks even though his mind tells him not to. Wolfgang’s lower half is covered by the darkness of the water, but he can see the way the moonlight shines on the skin of his chest. He is beautiful. 

“You are insane.” Shin yells back towards him. 

“It would be much better if someone joined me, but only if they really wanted to.” Shin chews on his lip in thought, he has never done anything like this before. Sys teases him sometimes for being too safe, but safely has always sheltered him from the scariness of the unknown. 

Shin wouldn't mind the unknown with Wolfgang. 

He harnesses the last bit of confidence he has to stand up and start lifting his shirt over his head—Wolfgang’s eyes widen. 

“Soohyuk, you don't have to if you're not comfortable.” Shin can feel the flush break out over his face and chest at being addressed as Soohyuk. 

“I want to,” Shin is determined and jeans are soon removed as well. All that is left is his briefs, the nerves from the whole thing start to consume him, he brings his hands to cover himself. Shin knows he is not unpleasant in the attractive department, so why is he so scared? He counts to ten in his head before lifting his gaze to look directly into Wolfgang’s eyes as he drops his briefs and then makes his way to the water. Wolfgang still looks stunned by the entire thing. 

“I really didn't think you would join me,” Wolfgang says, his tone full of wonderment. “You are very surprising, Shin Soohyuk.” Shin walks forward until he can feel Wolfgang's warmth through the water. He never paid attention to how much taller Wolfgang was until this moment. Wolfgang was towering over him, he could even feel the droplets from the other’s hair falling onto his shoulder. 

“I want to keep surprising you,” Shin reaches out and runs his hand across Wolfgang's chest. “Is this okay?” 

“More than okay,” Wolfgang’s hands move to Shin’s waist. “Is this okay?” Shin looks up, Wolfgang leaned down far enough for their faces to only be inches apart. 

“More than okay.” Shin whispers before closing the distance between their lips. The kiss turns hungry before he can process it. Wolfgang’s mouth is warm and sweet. Shin stumbles more into Wolfgang’s hold from the force of the kiss—their erections brush accidentally. 

“Fuck,” Wolfgang breathes. “Is this alright? Tell me if this isn't alright.” Shin doesn't think he can speak, so the only thing he can think to do is push his hips forward into him again—they moan into each other's mouth. Both of them fall into a slow grind against each other, Shin pulls back when he is embarrassingly close. 

He has never done this before. 

Wolfgang picks him up and carries him to the shore, he lies Shin down on the sand. 

“You look so beautiful with the moonlight shining on you.” Wolfgang runs a hand down his chest, his thumb ghosting over one of his erect nipples. “Do you want me to continue?” Shin bites and lip and nods. After receiving confirmation Wolfgang immediately leans down to suck one of his nipples into his mouth, he then starts to tease it with his teeth. “Does that feel good?” 

“Yes.” Shin can't stop the tiny sounds of pleasure from escaping his throat, two days ago he would have never expected to be here. Wolfgang puts a hand on Shin’s thigh and slides it up, Shin’s hips jerk forward when his fingers brush his arousal. Wolfgang pulls his hand back slightly, his mouth still abusing one of his nipples, Shin moans loudly and that seems to break whatever hesitance Wolfgang has because he then grasps Shin’s erection and squeezes. “Yes!” 

“You are so smooth,” Wolfgang groans. “I want to touch every last inch of you.” Wolfgang releases his nipple from his mouth, his lips then start to press kisses down his chest to his navel, he stops there momentarily. “I want to suck you, is that alright?” 

“Yes.” That seems to be the only coherent word Shin is able to speak. Wolfgang continues kissing him, but purposely avoids Shin’s cock to press open mouth kisses on his thighs, he even nips them in between kisses. 

“I have wanted you in my mouth since I saw you.” Wolfgang’s huge, warm hand finally cups his balls, he then leans down to suck on the skin—Shin moans. “Say you want me to suck your dick.” Wolfgang pulls away, Shin whines at the loss. “Say it, or I won't.” 

“Please,” Shin whines, his cock is twitching, and he cannot help the tiny jerks his hips give to thrust into the open air. “Please suck my dick. I want you to.” He blushes. Wolfgang wastes not a second more and takes Shin down his throat, tip to base, in one go. Shin cries out. “Please, please, please! Don't stop!” Before Shin can stop himself his hands go down to grip Wolfgang’s hair, tugging on it every time the tip of his cock touches the back of Wolfgang’s throat. 

Wolfgang moans around his cock. The vibrations push him over the edge and he spills into Wolfgang’s mouth with a moan. Shin is panting heavily, that was one of the best feelings he has ever experienced, he is still in awe. 

“Was that good?” Wolfgang moves back up his body until he is face to face with him. “I have never done that before.” Wolfgang seems nervous, Shin once again finds it adorable that Wolfgang wants reassurance. 

“It was amazing,” Shin can't think of any other way to describe it. “I want to return the favor?” Shin has thought about sucking dick enough to know the basics of what he should do and he knows that Wolfgang is still aroused because he can feel it pressing into his thigh. A desperate sound comes from Wolfgang’s mouth. 

“I want you to so bad, but I am nervous it won't–uh,” Wolfgang gestures down to himself, Shin finally looks at him in all his glory for the first time. 

Wolfgang is huge. The other starts to laugh and Shin realizes he must have said it out loud. 

“I am huge, I don't know if it will fit in your beautiful little mouth.” Shin looks at him with wide eyes. He still wants to pleasure him, but he doesn't want to be boring and only offer his hand. Shin lifts up onto his elbows and pushes Wolfgang so he knows to fall over onto the sand—Wolfgang obliges. Copying what Wolfgang had done earlier, Shin starts to press tiny kisses down Wolfgang’s chest until he reaches his erection. He reaches his hand out to grab it and Wolfgang curses under his breath, Shin’s hand barely wraps around it. 

“I am going to do something.” Is the only warning Shin gives him before leaning forward and licking up his shaft until he reaches the head. The tip is huge. So big that when he leans forward to press an open mouth kiss against it, it barely wets half of it. Shin wets the rest of the tip with his tongue. 

“Not to be embarrassing,” Wolfgang is whining, “but I am going to last an embarrassing short amount of time.” Shin grins and continues licking Wolfgang’s cock, his hand is still gripping the base and he decides to start testing moving it up and down, it must work because Wolfgang moans loudly. “Soohyuk, fuck, keep doing that. I am going to come.” Shin quickens his pace and jerks him faster. Wolfgang’s cock twitches in his hand, Shin can feel he is about to come, he wants to return the favor and quickly seals his mouth over the tip to catch every spurt in his mouth. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Wolfgang is still twitching from the intensity of the orgasm. “You are amazing” Shin lifts his head to look at him, Wolfgang laughs and brings a thumb to wipe at the corner of Shin’s mouth, Shin takes the thumb into the warm heat of his mouth and sucks. He wanted to swallow every last drop. “I really like you, I want to spend more time with you.”

“I want to spend more time with you too.” 

_______

Months go by and Shin thinks they have fucked in almost every place on the beach they definitely shouldn't have, but they are in love. Irrevocably so. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @/wolfshin


End file.
